


In The Wake Of War

by AxieJade



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Avengers Family, Avengers Feels, Avengers Tower, Civil War (Marvel), Domestic Avengers, Family, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Universe, Marvel feels, One Shot, Post Civil War, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Civil War (Marvel), References to Depression, Sad, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands, Superhusbands (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8836828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxieJade/pseuds/AxieJade
Summary: In the aftermath of Civil War, Peter Parker has had his family torn apart. With one dad missing and the other trying to ignore the problem in front of him, Peter is left alone, trying to put the pieces of his old life back together. Superfamily. Post-Civil War. You can also find this story on Fanfiction and Wattpad.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so before I begin I just want to state that this is a post civil war one-shot for Superfamily. Spiderman was not involved in the airport fight.  
> Hope you enjoy  
> -AxieJade

Peter Parker sat on his bed, eyes glassy and facing out to the blue sky above New York City. His fingers played absent-mindedly with the blanket over the bed. He leant his head against the wall, unmoving, and not caring about the sun in his eyes and or way his eyes were begging to close and his stomach was growling louder than ever.

It had been three weeks since the fight; since the Avengers were torn apart; since his parents fought like they had never fought before; since his family had been torn apart and friends became enemies. And the worst part was that there was nothing he could do about it. He could only sit and wish for the best. But Peter was old enough to know that wishes never came true.

Peter tried to remember life before the fight when Avengers Tower had been a happy place. Steve and Tony would be hand in hand, never apart, the smell of pancakes would come from the kitchen where Wanda would be cooking, Vision, as always, would be hovering near someone, trying to figure out what they were doing, and every once in a while an explosion would come from Tony's lab and Natasha, a constant unless on missions, would complain about how she never got any sleep because of the music playing in Tony's lab late at night. Some days Clint, Sam or Rhodey would visit and they would all be together.

But that was over now. And it will never be the same.

Now Steve, Clint, Sam and Wanda were somewhere on the other side of the world with in hiding with the few other heroes that banded with them, and Peter knew that he might never see them again. Tony, Natasha, Vision and Rhodey were left behind. Tony, unable to face the fact that he lost the love of his life, threw himself into the task of fixing Rhodey's legs. Rhodey had no chance but to go allow Tony to do his thing, but everyone knew that he would never be the same after the accident. But some days, Tony couldn't hide from what was really going on. Peter had never seen Tony so depressed. Most nights he didn't sleep and he was often found with a drink in hand. Vision could be found sitting around Avengers tower, staring off into the distance. Sometimes he wouldn't move for days. Without Wanda, he was like half of a whole. Natasha was a similar to both Vision and Tony's cases. If there was a mission needed doing, she would throw herself into it, but any other time she would be staring off blankly into the distance. She'd lost Bruce after the fight with Ultron and now she lost her closest friends. After Steve had busted Clint, Wanda and Sam out of jail, Natasha had taken it upon herself to tell Clint's wife what happened. Peter hadn't slept for days. He hardly moved and barely ate. He didn't have the energy, mentally, physically or emotionally, to do anything. He missed all the Avengers, but Steve the most. Steve had been the one person who Peter could always rely on. And now he was gone too. Sometimes Peter felt like everybody would leave him eventually.

Avengers Tower was empty. It didn't feel like the home Peter remembered. There was silence in every room, even if it was full. Everybody was missing somebody.

And Peter was missing everybody

Tired of sitting in the same position for several hours straight, Peter stood up and moved to go out the door. The sudden movements made his head spin and muscles scream in protest. As he rested his fingers on the door knob, he stepped on a piece of paper. It crumpled around his foot. Picking it up, Peter saw it was brief and read:

_Peter,_

_I've gone to help Rhodey at the rehab clinic and won't be back until late. There's leftover pizza in the fridge if you're hungry. Make sure you eat something. Natasha is on a mission but Vision will be there if you need anything. Call me if something happens._

_Dad_

Peter put the letter back on the ground and continued to walk.

At first he seemed to be heading in no particular direction. He wandered the hallways, taking stairs instead of the elevator. He wandered for what felt like hours until he reached a door. Peter stared at the door for a moment. Inside was Steve's room, before he had moved into a room with Tony. But Steve still used it to store his things. No one had been in it for weeks. Peter could imagine the dust scattered over Steve's desk, covering the mementos from WW2 and the photos of the people Steve cared about the most. Peter remembered being in there when he was younger and looking at the pictures. There was one of Tony and Steve's wedding, Peters thirteenth birthday, The Avengers smiling together at a party, the Howling Commandoes standing together in their uniforms with smiles on their faces, a teenage Steve standing next to a teenage Bucky, Peggy smiling with Steve at her side, Howard, Bucky and Steve standing together and Tony, Steve and Peter at the beach. Peter remembered the feeling of seeing Steve as a stranger is some of those photos. Peter barely knew Steve's life.

Peter gave a deep breath and pushed the door open. He froze in surprise at the sight of a spotless room. Not a speck of dust was seen on any surface. The bed was perfectly made and Steve's things were cleaner than Peter had ever seen them.

Peter walked over to Steve's desk and ran his eyes over the objects, ignoring the photos which brought back painful memories: a notebook full of Steve's sketches, several pencils perched in a mug, a newspaper, a framed sketch of a monkey on a tricycle wearing the Captain America uniform, a locket with Peggy's face on it and several old movies and vinyls stacked on the shelf above the desk.

As he scanned along the shelf above the desk, Peter's eyes locked on a large yellow envelope, looking out of place. Peter didn't remember seeing it before.  
Before he could change his mind, Peter reached up and grabbed the envelope. It was already opened. Peter looked at the writing on the front. It was addressed to Tony and the date on it was only from two weeks ago. But Peter recognised the handwriting.

Steve.

Peter stared, frozen, at the envelope. Steve had sent this to Tony and Tony, for some reason had left it here. For a split second, Peter understood why Tony had left it in Steve's room. It was reminder of the mistakes he had made and he didn't want to be reminded of that; of what he had done.

Peter slowly stuck his hand into the envelope. He felt a piece of paper and then something hard. He wrapped his hands around the hard thing and pulled it out. It was a phone. Peter stared at the sleek, black surface for a moment before comprehending why Steve would send Tony a phone.

It was a way to contact him.

Peter hastily flipped the phone and went straight to contacts. There was only on there, Steve. He held his finger above the call button for a second before pressing down on it and moving it to his ear.

The phone rung two times and for a moment, Peter was worried that Steve wouldn't pick up, until, suddenly, he heard the soft voice he had been missing so much for the first time in weeks.

"Tony?" Steve said, his tone slightly panicked.

"Pops." Peter breathed, feeling happier than he had in ages.

"Peter is that you?" Peter could hear the joy radiating of Steve's voice.

"Yes." Peter breathed, barely holding back the tears of joy.

"Oh my god, Peter. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too."

And for the first time in three weeks, Peter smiled and felt like things might just get better.


End file.
